SasuKarin I Need You 4
by Yukiko832
Summary: part 4 :D


sasukarin

i need you part 4

Karin was right where she wanted to be; with Sasuke. She was on his back with her arms around his broad shoulders and a smile across her face.  
>Sasuke occasionally looked back to the girl on his back and grinned. Sasuke stopped abruptly and it shocked Karin slightly. "What is it Sasuke?"<br>Sasuke's eyes grew heavy and he started to let go of Karin. Karin got off his back and saw that using the susano had taken its toll on Sasuke,  
>and he was weak from travelling this far.<br>Karin pulled up her sleeve and offered her arm to Sasuke, "Here" she said softly "Bite me Sasuke"  
>Sasuke shoved her arm out of the way, "No," he grunted, "You need your strength"<br>"But Sasuke,  
>"I said NO!" yelled Sasuke, Karin stood back "Sorry" and she looked down dissappointed she was helpless and could do nothing to help him.<br>Sasuke looked at her, "We should keep going, can you walk on your own? The hide out isnt far from here"  
>Karin sensed another chakra not far from here, it was Madara's. "Yeah Im ok"<p>

The two reached the hideout with Sasuke barely concious and Karin still weak from her injuries also.  
>Madara was surprised to see Karin as he had mentioned to Sasuke to finish her off if he didn't want her anymore.<br>"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Madara whispered to Sasuke as the three of them went into the hideout. "And why is i she /i back with you, couldn't you kill her?"  
>"Later" Sasuke replied "I need to rest" And Sasuke glanced back at Karin and slipped into one of the rooms and closed his door.<p>

Karin didn't want to be alone with Madara so she decided to go to a room also.  
>But Madara stood in her way.<br>She looked at him with his mask, only revealing his right eye, his sharingan.  
>She was frightened and tried her best to hide it but Madara could see right through her.<br>"I can see your well woman"  
>Karin replied with a simple "yes"<br>"I would like to speak with you, follow me"  
>Karin glanced at the room that Sasuke entered. "Ok"<br>Madara led her a fair distance away from Sasuke and Karin was still frightened. "Here" and Madara opened a door and guided her inside. Karin sat down on the bed. She gripped the sheets tightly. "Don't worry woman, Im not going to harm you", Madara closed the door and looked at the worried red haired girl "Just want to ask you a question or two"  
>Karin waited for what seemed like an hour until he finally spoke :<br>"Sasuke, he doesn't need i you/i. He had a moment of weakness and felt sorry for iyou/i, nothing more, what do you think iyou/i mean to ihim?/i"  
>Karin's eyes filled with tears, she knew on some level he was right, she didnt know what she was to Sasuke but he didnt kill her so she had to have meant i something i  
>to him.<br>Madara left the room and locked the door.

Karin was alone again, she cried. It hurt her knowing that Sasuke thought little of her. Her thoughts were interuppted by a knock at the door.  
>"Karin?"<br>It was Sasuke "Sasuke? Im here, Madara locked the door and I -  
>She was cut off by a loud crash, Sasuke had broken down the door.<br>Sasuke came and took her by her arm and lead her out the door and into the long corridor. "Where are we going Sasuke?"  
>He looked upset, more so than usual. Karin was worried th she had done something to upset him again.<br>"You need to shower" Sasuke said Karin was insulted, i He thinks I smell? /i  
>"Dont look at me like that, the leaf will track our scents so just shower ok?"<br>Karin went into the bathroom and did as she was told.  
>After Karin had washed she was looking for a towel but couldn't find any, she crept out into the room still looking for a towel or something to cover up.<br>Her clothes were missing too She gasped as Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room.

i I didnt feel his chakra at all, maybe Im used to him around me now? Or am I not at full strength yet? /i Karin thought as she did her best to cover herself.  
>Sasuke smirked and walked over to her with a black garment in his hands. It was a dress.<br>Sasuke held it up infront of himself showing the dress to Karin. It wass a knee length black dress with a high neckline.  
>Karin walked over to him slowly and took the dress from him.<br>"Thank you" she said to him.  
>She slipped into the dress and Sasuke stood behind her, watching her. He was so close that Karin felt him breathing down her neck.<br>He played with her hair and smelt her shampoo.  
>"Black compliments the red of your hair, Karin"<br>Karin was shocked i a compliment? /i  
>She turned around to see Sasuke looking into her eyes intensly, he removed her glasses and asked "have you been crying?"<br>She took her glasses back from him and adjusted them onto her face.  
>"No, I just got soap in my eyes" she said stuttering.<br>They both heard a noise outside and Sasuke backed away from Karin, "Hmpf whatever" he said trying to sound like his cold usual self.

Karin was happy, Sasuke was trying to open up to her, he wanted her, she was happy as she got into bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
